


creative writing

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Poetry, lots and lots of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: Morty writes poetry daily. Rick finds out they're about him—and not in the way he expected.





	creative writing

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! it's been a hot minute since i've posted something! enjoy! poem is sourced from milk & honey.

Morty Smith sat quietly behind a wooden table, something Beth had gotten the brunette when she discovered the teen's interest in writing, sighing as he continued jotting down his most recent work, a poem written exclusively about his grandfather, Rick Sanchez.

 _your name is the strongest positive and negative connotation in any language it lights me up or leaves me aching for days_

Gnawing on the end of his pen, the brunette scanned each word carefully to assure himself that his poem made sense, occasionally scratching words off that felt out of place. Maybe Rick wouldn't mind his grandson lusting over him—he did murder both humans and aliens on a daily basis. Perhaps finding out his own grandson having a crush on Rick wouldn't mean much. 

But Morty _craved_ it would mean more. 

Would Rick call him a pussy for writing poetry? Why couldn't Morty just go up to the scientist and admit himself? Would it really end up that bad? 

_Yes_ , Morty reassured himself. Rick finding out would be the worst possible outcome. Unfortunately so, since the teen was so lost in thought, he didn't realize a person was behind him skimming over his poem. 

"This is pretty good, kiddo." 

Startled, Morty jumped in his seat and turned to see Rick standing before him. Instantly the brunette's cheeks blossomed a dark red. "T-th-thanks," Morty stammered. 

Raising his brow, Rick placed a hand on Morty's shoulder. "This for me?" 

Morty's face was as red as a cherry tomato. "Um, maybe." _Yes._ "Wh-why do you you care?" 

"Just curious." Pause. "I guess you like my name, huh?" 

"Yeah... um... shouldn't you be uncomfortable by this? Your grandson writing you a love poem?" Morty fidgeted with his hands. 

"I should." 

"Then why aren't you?" 

A sigh escaped from Rick's thin lips. "Listen kiddo, I've known for a while you write these kind of things. At first, yes, I was uncomfortable. But I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I'd sneak up to your room and read them. You're very good at writing, Morty." Another pause. "Did I do something?" 

"What?" 

"D-did I do something to make you feel like this?" 

The brunette pondered for a minute. "No." 

"Then why me? Why your grandfather of all—of all fucking people, kid?" 

"I don't know, Rick. I just like you, I-I guess." 

Seconds went by like minutes as they stared at each other, the sentence fogging up the air between them. Morty continued to fidget, his leg now bouncing, anxiety flooding his senses. Rick's face remained neutral. 

"Okay," Rick finally responded. "Do not tell your mother about what I'm about to do, okay? And—and if you want me to stop, just tell me." 

Before Morty could ask what the fuck Rick was talking about, the blue-haired scientist took Morty by his sides and picked him up as Rick sat on the edge of Morty's bed, placing the teen snugly in the elder's lap. Morty's legs wrapped around Rick's frame. 

Leaning in, Rick pressed his lips against Morty's passionately, probing his tongue into the teen's mouth expertly. Rick was obviously experienced, unlike Morty who sloppily kissed back, his tongue boldly exploring Rick's mouth. Rick's hands fell to the brunette's sides as he slowly began thrusting himself up. Morty moaned in his mouth. 

Pulling back, Rick stared at his grandson. "Okay, that's enough for today, kiddo." 

"What?! What am I supposed to do with this?!" Morty gestured frantically at his current hard-on. 

"Masturbate like a normal teenager," Rick stated matter-of-faculty. And with that, the blue-haired scientist sat up and left the room with confused and frustrated Morty sitting alone on his bed. 

_Next time I'm writing a hate poem,_ Morty bitterly thought.


End file.
